Dancing Girls
by OCshipper
Summary: Warning AU. An aspiring writer, Cristina Yang has lost her way somewhat, will Owen help get her wayward life back on track.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning extremely AU_**

**_I wrote this in s6...It's based on a film I saw with Sandra Oh, hope you like it._**

**Chapter One The Bachelor party**

Owen was really not looking forward to the party tonight, his older brother Ben was marrying his high school sweetheart, unfortunately his best man and oldest friend Kevin was planning the Bachelor party, and Owen knew what that meant a strip joint. Now Owen was no prude he enjoyed his fair share of women during and since college, he just didn't see the attraction of paying some young probably surgically enhanced drug addicted women to grind on his crotch, and besides he wasn't a breast man he was butt man and he had just broken off his engagement to Beth who was going to the bachelorette party, so it seemed a tad insensitive. Of course he had no choice but to go it was his brothers last weekend as a free man.

The arrived at the cub it was every bit as seedy as Owen of imagined, dark and and lit only by fluorescent lights, the bar area was run buy a large burly tattooed man and his army of waitresses with their tiny skirts and tiny tank tops, the stage long and glittery, it had brighter strobe lights and poles in the middle. A young blond women who couldn't be much older the girls in his sisters college class. she was already halfway through her routine, men hollering and cheering throwing bills at the girl, some stuffing them in her panties as she danced for them. It was really not Owens idea of fun it was going to be a long night. He sighed and nursed his beer hoping if he drank enough it would erase the cheep seedy ness that was this bar.

Cristina knew she had reached rock bottom when she ended up in this dive bar, she had been forced to dance since she was young girl, born to privileged parents in New York she had attended the finest dance schools.

Her mother was pushy and demanded perfection and nothing less and as she grew older Cristina realised Ballet was not her calling in life, she loved it but her real passion was to write. She loved to read and one day dreamed of being a well known published author. This had displeased her mother who had wanted to Cristina to take to the stage, she had refused to fund Cristina's dreams of being a writer she was a vain women who wanted her daughter to be famous and admired so in turns she would be famous and admired.

Her father had been born and raised in LA, Cristina as a young child was taken with her mother to reside in New York with her step father, her contact with her father was cut off from the age of nine all she remembered was he was a kind man who supported and loved her for exactly who she was.

Her mother not once to listen to reason forced her to go to ballet school refusing to fund any other notion, she was miserable dance school was not her calling, she knew once she turned 21 she could choose her own path, so one summer aged 21 her parents away on their summer tour of Europe she packed her bags withdrew all the money from her bank account and flew to LA to find her father. She had found his address amongst her mothers papers it soon transpired her father had died some years before. This was a huge blow for a girl full of dreams and hope, she had no real notion of what to do next, going home was not an option now free of her mother she decided to keep it that way, her only option was to find a place and find a job and hope she could make it as a writer in this town they called the city of angels.

So here she was 4 years later working as a stripper with no college education to speak of she had been forced to find a job were she could make enough money to actually eat and fund her writing and working in a strip joint did just that, She could dance which she enjoyed even if it wasn't her life's dream. she earned good money and in the beginning she had declared she wasn't like the other girls she could never sell herself like they did, she would never touch drugs she would stay true to herself but in the end somewhere the girl full of hopes and dreams disappeared.

The night was young the alcohol was flowing it seemed that each girl stage had their own little act going on, whatever your type was their would be a girl to fit that stereotype. There was the lesbian chick, the S and M crazy chick, the young sweet angelic brunette, the barbie doll blond. Owen didn't really have type , he just found the whole thing seedy and Scanky and by now most of his companions were occupied in the back room what the hell went on in there he hoped never to find out.

His friends were by now pretty busy leaving Owen wondering if he could sneak home, glancing at his watch it was 1am, by now he was certain he would not be missed. He stood, grabbing his jacket and making a bee line for the exit. He glanced at the stage, a new girl was now making her way to the pole to begin her routine.

He gasped she was beautiful, long curls flowed down her back. Her almond eyes full expression, her tiny frame snaked around the pole so gracefully he forgot were he was for a few moments. His feet seemed to move by them selves to the stage, she winked as she danced, he wondered how such a women had ended up in this place. He had to leave, if he stayed any longer he couldn't be responsible for his own actions. He found the street and gasped taking in the crisp clear air, proud of himself for his self control. He looked at the time, he figured he could wait for the others. About half an hour later, a young women approached him. "I saw you staring" she said casually..."Erm don't they all stare? I kinda thought that was the point." He was confused, and slightly drunk. She laughed "yeah I guess they do, I'm Cristina want to buy me a cup of tea? I can never sleep straight after a shift." She interested him, she seemed different somehow, to the others, he offered his arm and together they walked to a 24 hour diner.

TBC.


	2. CristinaCassie

_**Oh you guys are very sweet! I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to Ms Sandra Oh who recived a Key to the city!**_

Chapter Two. Cristina

It wasn't the nicest place Owen had frequented but it was nicer then the noisy bar. He sent a quick text to his brother informing him of his decision to go home. He couldn't figure out why he was here, in this place with this girl. She sat across from him, watching him.

"So what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like that?" He couldn't help laugh at her statement. "That's a bit cliche' that line isn't it?" He liked her she was funny.

"I suppose so but you, I watched you tonight, you didn't want to be there. You seem like a gentlemen, we don't get many of those at the club."

He nodded, it hadn't been his intention to be rude or snobbish about the place, it just was not his idea of a good time.

Their conversation was interrupted by a waitress bringing coffee, "I think we are on tea, actually and" he looked at Cristina. "You hungry?" She nodded, "Okay and two slices of pie." It seemed the safest thing to order in this place He thought.

"My brother is getting married and his best man is exactly the strip club type, I couldn't really not go considering I'm joint best man with Kev.." He wanted to ask why she would work in such a place, but he was afraid of opening doors he wasn't sure he wanted to open.

"So your brother is a gentleman too? I'm pleased, and look food..." She started to pour milk and sugar in to her tea, and took a long sip.. "Tea is the best after a shift, you get a bit worked up, it's good to unwind, that and a hot bath."

"Pretty good pie," he said taking a bite. "So have you always wanted to be a dancer?" He asked, trying to be open minded about her chosen career path.

She giggled, "Oh yeah my life long dream to take my clothes off in front of strangers! although the tips are fucking fantastic!" rolling her eyes she drained her cup. He blushed, he was aware he was being patronising. "I'm a writer, and I need a well paying job to fund that dream and I have professional dance training so I happen to be damn good at the dancing." She reached over and patted his hand, "It's fine, I'm not offended but I'm not ashamed either, what I do means I am free in the day to work on my book, I'm working on a book of short stories, about a young girl who moves to LA to be an actress and ends up working in a seedy bar, it follows her adventures in LA, some good and some not so familiar? In fact actually my job kinda gives me scope, you could call it research if you will."

He was impressed, this women was smart. Somewhere along the road she had stumbled into this seedy world of dancing, drugs and sex for money and had turned it into something positive.

"Wow, I guess I misjudged you and I apologize. He checked his watch it was really late by now. but he wasn't ready to leave her just yet. He ordered more tea.

"What about you nice boy what do you do?" He shook his head, "How do you know I'm nice? I am a trauma surgeon actually, I run the ER at the Sacred Heart Hospital. I drive a Ford pick up and I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"A trauma surgeon wow. I get a lot of Doctors, in fact just last week their was one a heart surgeon called erm Preston yeah he was so tense took a while to warm him up..." He was taken aback by her casual tone. "Erm I don' think I know him, listen how about we don't think about the men you have ...you know loosened up..." He focused on his tea, he was crazy to be even sat here talking to this women.

She stood up, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I should go Dr Owen, it was nice meeting you and you can ask for Cassie, if you ever come back to the bar, thats my stage name." She leaned down to his eye level, took his face in her hands, caressing him she kissed him. "Hope you don't mind but you have the softest skin, and you lips are very sexy. Come see me sometime I promise you enjoy it"

Before he could answer she walked out of the cafe and out of his life, because there was no way he was going back to that place...

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Four...The ER_**

**_Thank you for your awesome reviews, it means a lot.. Apologies for long update I couldn't get this chapter exactly how I wanted it...:) Dedicating this to Lucinders (Cideroni) Who's wonderful writing inspired me to write this..._**

_Happy 40th Birthday Kevin Mckidd..._

She closed her eyes like she always did, made it easier to pretend the sleaze was nothing more then 50 bucks towards rent and food. His face came to mind often these days, she wished it was his lap that she was currently grinding on. Her shift over, she gathered up her tips and extra earnings and along with her room mate they walked home.

Unlike Cristina, Teddy had little ambition in life, her mind blown from heavy drug use in her twenties she was now in her late thirties. An aging princess, with very little in the way of brain cells, but she had taken Cristina under her wing and a place to stay so Cristina was fiercely fond of her older friend. Tired and in need of a shower, she went to her room, she knew if she stayed out in the living room with Teddy she would end up getting high and drunk and she really wasn't in the mood. Owen weighed heavily on her mind it made her uneasy. He was different from the rest. Clean and kind and respectful, it had been several weeks and he never once came back and of course not it just wasn't his style.

Their was always one guy who couldn't keep his gross paws to himself and ended up getting a slap and his ass kicked outta there.

Touching was against the rules and even though management choose to ignore all the sex for money going on in the background, they didn't take kindly to their girls being messed with.

The girl in question was a crazy ass chick called Callie who just didn't know when to shut up and it landed her a split lip and a gash on her head. She hadn't taken kindly to her ass being grabbed and gotten in a fight.

"Thanks for bringing me to the ER Cris." She rolled her eyes, this one was always getting into it with someone but strangely they had all become a little bit like sisters.

"Whatever, I couldn't let you go alone, who knows where you might of ended up..." Around 6am, Callie was taken to a suture room by a nervous girl Cristina had nicknamed Red! Cristina could tell she didn't take kindly to stitching up the likes of them. Flicking through a magazine she didn't notice the DR approach her. "Cristina?" She looked up, "Owen...so you work here? Sorry stupid question." Pulling up a spare bench he sat beside her, "Yep" He nodded, "head of trauma surgery.."

He took a look at her tiny delicate features glad it wasn't her the ER was stitching up tonight. glancing at his watch he noted the time, 2am...

"I could give you a lift home when your friend is done, I should of been out of here hours ago truth be told but I got caught up in a nasty trauma that came in before 10..."

Before she could respond a very hyper for 2am Dr Kepner interrupted them, to inform them that Callie was being kept in over night, so Cristina was free to leave after she saw to Callie.

Nodding and flanked by Owen, Cristina walked into Callie's room. "This Dr is a friend of mine he's going to give me a lift home if your all good here?" The Latina smiled, "Sure, it beats my shit damp apartment...go ahead." She winked suggestively at the Dr, who smiled and ushered the Asian out of the room...

"This is your car?" she whistled, and flung her purse on the passenger seat and climbed in. "Porsche huh? their paying you well. He smiled this girl was something else, he liked this girl, he shouldn't for many obvious reasons but he did.

"Were to m'lady?" asked trying to change the subject. He wanted to take her to his place and satisfy the hungry monster but he thought better of it.

"Downtown Hollywood, I gotta go get my stuff from the club..." He nodded and pulled the car out of his spot, soon they were pulling up outside the club. "Back in a minute or maybe five," She said climbing out the car.

It wasn't long before he caught the attention of the girls working the street, his mother would kill him if he got caught up with a hooker. He glanced around hoping Cristina would appear soon, if he wasn't mistaken once of these "gals" was a guy".

Cristina climbed in, and smiled "Okay we are good to go, I'm off tomorrow and I needed my journal.

He wanted to know this women better, away from the seediness of her night job and see the Cristina she had hidden away. While they drove to her place he started to think about asking her out. maybe he could help her out, get her book published get her away from this awful place.

"You wanna come up?" She gestured to her second floor apartment.

He really did, he wanted to know everything about her. "Sure I don't anywhere to be tomorrow,"

She unlocked the door and peered in, as usual it was a mess. She and her roommate were not the tidiest of people.

"Sorry about the mess...I didn't expect company. Oh my roommate is a little bit spaced, she's the typical aging princess, very sweet but not a lot going on up their you know? She's had a hard life...Anyway she is asleep so I guess it's just you and me, "Tea?"

He sat down on the couch, once he had cleared a space and wondered for the fiftieth time what in the hell he was doing here?.

Handing him a cup she cleared her own space and sat beside him, sipping from her tea she leant back against the couch suddenly very tired.

"Do you smoke pot by the way?" She figured not, but she figured she would offer...she lit a joint for herself anyway.

"No...no I don't do that anymore, after college I gave it up...You might think about giving it up, it's not good for you.."

She rolled her eyes and stubbed it out after taking another drag..."Your not my dad you know, loosen up and have fun with me, It's why you came here tonight right to have fun?"

"Nope, not fun I find you interesting I want to know you thats all..." She looked at her watch, "It's almost 3am, and you came here to talk? okay..." She rubbed her hand up and down his leg, causing him to all but leap off the couch... "I can't do this, not with you...Because I want more then just a night of very hot sex from you...I will pick you up tomorrow morning and take you out on a date, I want to see Cristina Yang the women, not Cassie the stripper..." He stood up and walked to the door, "So see you tomorrow then?'

She walked him to the door, standing on her tip toes, she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips...He had the pinkest lips and the fairest skin, she thought he was beautiful, he smelt clean and he looked nothing like any guy she had ever met in her life. "Okay you can take me out...Owen Hunt."

_**TBC**_

_**Please, please review...I love feedback, and any suggestions are welcome xx**_


	4. Dating stripper?

**Ok this chapter is short and it sucks because I just couldn't write it the way I wanted to, stupid writers block. This story has a direction, but I'm pretty slow at writing so stick with me and thanks for your reviews as always. **

**Chapter 4. The Date**

He couldn't shake the taste of her soft lips, after she kissed him he made a polite yet hasty exit.

His attraction to this women scared and thrilled him, and if they did get together, how on earth would her introduce her to his family? His Mother was a good women but he was certain even Sarah Hunt would have trouble accepting Cristina's chosen lifestyle.

That night laying in his bed he tried to get some sleep, he tired to push her from his mind but it was to no avail he fell asleep dreaming of her and it was pretty graphic, he ended up taking a very cold shower that morning.

Owen stood in front of the mirror later that afternoon. He choose a pair of army green combats and and white shirt, he wanted to dress up for her and remind her not all men were pigs. "You scrub up pretty nice Hunt." He told himself. Having finished getting ready he grabbed his jacket and car keys and set off to her apartment, He planned to take her out to the Santa Monica pier and get some dinner and a nice walk on the beach. Maybe it was cheesy but she was a fun free spirited girl and he figured she would love the fun of it all.

Cristina Yang hadn't had a date in years. Dating was hard in her world, most of the men she met were not interested in dating a stripper, they couldn't separate Cristina the writer from Cassie the Stripper. And there was no one she really wanted to date anyway. She couldn't quite figure out exactly what Owen wanted from her anyway, he seemed to genuinely like her and she hadn't really worked out why?. Standing in front of her mirror in her underwear she admired her tiny petit body, not an ounce of fat to be seen. Pole dancing was a great way to keep fit and in shape, she looked great.

Later that evening after a pleasant meal they strolled along the Pier, It had been awkward at first, but soon they relaxed and enjoyed each others company. The food and the wine was perfect, Cristina had never been treated to such a evening. Owen had been thrilled when he arrived to pick her up, she looked beautiful, He didn't know what to expect from her and she didn't disappoint.

Walking along the beach they watched the sun start to set. Locating a bench they sat down and existed in silence for a while just enjoying the warm summers evening. She smiled at the wonderfully kind man sat beside her. "It's been really nice hanging out with you this evening, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a man's company so..."

That last comment made him grimace, reminding him of all the men she had probably let touch and see her in the most intimate of ways. He wanted to be okay with it, but nothing about it was okay not really.

Noticing his expression change, Cristina gently squeezed his hand..."It's not as bad as you think it Owen...Their not allowed to touch, eyes only,.." She continued "Some girls would do anything and everything, but I'm not one of those girls I have enough respect for myself to never sell myself in that way, a lap dance, maybe more if I need the money but I will never sleep with those men for money I made that promise to myself and I am sticking with it..."

Grabbing the bag she had tossed at her feet she made to get up and leave, he pulled her back down. Taking her face in his hand he pulled her closer, "I believe you, I see you Cristina Yang, I see you and I like what I see." He kissed her luscious red lips, she hungrily kissed him back and they stayed that way, two people oblivious to the world around them as they made out...Owen pulled away first, "I should get you back, it's late and I am on early tomorrow.." Nodding she stood and hand in hand they walked back to Owen's truck, rolling her eyes at the way he insisted on holding the door for her she climbed in..."I'm hardly a lady Owen, I'm way to bad...you might find out if you play your cards right Dr."

he grinned as he started up the engine, "Want to come back to my condo?" He was throwing caution to the wind with this one that he knew..."Okay" She replied, it had been a long time and he was so hot she was already imaging those strong arms pinning her down...**TBC.**

**Reviews are appreciated thank you, Apologies again for the slow update but I wont write unless I can write good...**


	5. Disappearing Acts

**So I got major inspired last night! yey me. Anyway sex scenes I find hard to write but here it is lol enjoy. The reviews are so kind thank you xx**

**Chapter #5 Disappearing acts.**

She didn't stay in one place long, and she didn't do relationships it was all too complicated. she stared at his naked form, the moonlight seeping through the blinds caused shadows to creep over his stunning muscular body.

She lay back against the pillow replying the nights events, the way they barely made it into his foyer as they tore at each other's clothes.

The way his strong arms held her so tight. how their hands and mouths explored every inch of skin. She shivered as she remembered how talented he was with his tongue, she would forever remember him making love to her all the time staring into her eyes, his hands caressing her thighs as he moved between them causing them to scream in pure pleasure.

Carefully Cristina lifted the covers and climbed out of the bed. It was hard to see in the dark room but still she managed to locate her tossed aside dressed quickly and scribbled a quick note and left.

She didn't want to hurt him, she was doing him a favor letting him off the hook. He didn't need her trouble and troubled always seemed to follow her.

He was a gentleman and she was no lady and no good for him.

A short bus ride and she was home, Teddy was passed out on the sofa, the brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of living like this" she muttered to herself. Sighing she sat on the sofa and took at drag of the joint she had just lit. "I really should stop smoking this crap" she pondered as her mind started to drift off into a hazy fuzzy state.

The California sunlight replaced the moonlight from the night and poured into the bedroom. Causing Owen to blink and rub his eyes, he was naked and his bed was empty. Sighing he rolled over looked around the room, she had gone and left a note. He read it several times, "_Owen, sorry I left without saying anything, it's hard to explain but I don't think this will work, we live in different worlds and I don't live my life to suit others, I am my own person and life seems to work better that way. I'm gonna go home, smoke some pot and pass out and Im okay with that scenario! I'm guessing you may not be...take care Owen. Thank you for treating me like a lady! _

_Cassandra/Cristina. _

He crumpled up the note and threw it away, maybe she was right, no matter how fantastic she was last night, she was still so wrong for him in so many ways. Except she was perfect for him, everything he needed after Beth...fun,sexy and stunningly beautiful. He actually had no desire to change her in any way, the career choice was unfortunate but not a deal breaker not for him not now, and besides the thrill of the chase excited him. Beth was so needy he never had to try, but clearly this one was playing hard to get...

The club was open for business and Cassie was up, tonight she was going to play it straight, no costume just skin and a very teeny bikini. She made her way to the stage, the crowd clapping, eager men and a few females ready to throw money at her for a cheap thrill. It wasn't until she was half way into her routine that she spotted that familiar those blue eyes watching her.

"Why was he here? Didn't he get she was choosing to stay in her comfort zone, rather then risk the outside world of normality, Men!" She was distracted, she fumbled with her top, tonight it didn't want to come off. Suddenly she felt self conscious on the stage, her breasts bare for the world to see, and the man she made love to the previous night watching her dance for leering drunken men. She collected her tips and left the stage, pissed at Owen for being there, pissed at herself for allowing her walls to fall and pissed because the club manager Sloan would be pissed she fucked up her routine...she pushed past him at the same time grabbing his arm and leading him into the back room. Closing the black satin curtain around them she pushed him on to the chair. "What are you doing? You wanna get me fired? We're not supposed to bring personal bullshit to work, you fucked me up out there, and nearly cost me tips!"

He tried to standup she pushed him back down and straddled him, so far she hadn't let him have a word in edgewise, he grasped her hips, as she started to grind slowly up and down his body..her hand moving over his broad chest, stroking his face with her other...he wanted to stop her... "Cristina, stop this...I...came to tell..you." He could hardly speak as she licked and nibbled at his neck..."I think we can make this work...honestly seeing you out there it wasn't so bad, I mean it's an act right...just an act no feelings involved."

She stopped and glared at him, "Owen shut up and my name is Cassie, they catch you calling me Cristina and I can kiss my job goodbye, they don't do personal crap here I told you!" She moved lower over his erection, grinding and kissing him into oblivion. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, playing the part to keep her boss happy, or Maybe she just couldn't resist this hot beautiful man...she moved to the floor so she was kneeling in front of him. Her hand hovered over his crotch, pulling down the zipper she pulled out his penis and started to suck, he gripped the sides of the chair, he wasn't sure he wanted this here In this place but he couldn't stop her. He closed his eyes and with one hand gently stroked her head as she sucked and licked him to orgasm, his hips thrusting and jerking into her mouth as he came.

She grinned up at him and wiped her mouth..."I would usually charge 100 bucks for that but I guess you can have it on the house..she stood up and stared straight into his shocked face, "Do you get it now? Why I walked away? Why the hell would you wanna be with me?" She shook her head and walked out of his life...He wanted to run after her but he was still kind of stunned, he shook his head. Really she had so little respect for herself she couldn't see how much he wanted her, and accepted her for who she was...**TBC.**

**love reviews it makes writing all the more rewarding xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Crashing Down

**Thanks for all your reviews guys xxxx **

Chapter 6..Crashing Down...

She didn't except to hear from him again and was not at all surprised that she didn't..She had shown him her worst side, the shame she felt was overwhelming. She never took men into the back it wasn't her thing and now she was as bad as the rest of them! okay no money was exchanged but still she cheapened what they could of had. It was her way of protecting her heart from more hurt. She had let love in once before and been well and truly broken by it..

His name was Preston, a kind man but a proud man and inevitably her lifestyle choice was too much for him to handle. She shook her head remembering how hurt she had been when when he left and never returned.

Four weeks later as the night shift came and went, she gathered up her earnings and caught the bus home. She missed him and as usual The bus made it's usual stop out side the hospital, something made her get off that night. If she wanted the life she had always envisioned for herself, she needed help and she was fairly sure where she would get it...Owen. At the last second she hopped off the bus and walked into the hospital. She had no clue if he was even working but she could at least leave a message for him.

The ER was surprisingly quiet, or at least quieter then the last time she had been in this place. She hated hospitals they smelt funny, she saw the same girl who had been there the last time, still perky as ever. Cristina rolled her eyes. "Um is Dr Hunt around?" She asked the high pitched resident trying to keep her voice neutral, she was sure he wouldn't appreciate her revealing their connection to his colleagues.

She could feel the residents eyes on her, probably wondering what she could possibly want with a man like Owen "Cristina? He is his office, over there..." She pointed to a small room at the end of the nurses station. "You can go in, he told me if you came by he would be there..."

"Thank you..." She answered gratefully, she could tell April was dying to know what Owen was doing with this girl, instead of divulging she simply smiled and walked over to the office and opened the door with a gentle knock. "Come in." Came his brash reply, he was tired and ready to be home in his nice warm bed. He looked up to see her standing in front of him, looking sheepish...he wasn't sure what to say and very surprised having hoped she would come find him.

She perched on the edge of his desk, moving some papers out her way, she fiddled with her purse trying to think of the right words. "I guess I owe you an apology, I behaved pretty badly last time we met, it's just my life is just so complicated and you really don't need to have anything to do with it..."

When she finished speaking he reached out and gently stroked her leg, "I wasn't pissed at you, that's not why I stayed away...I figured you needed to come to me and you did, I'm pleased you did Cristina. I see a lot in the ER not to mention my army days. I think your used to being let down, and you just except it now and it really doesn't have to be that way." He smiled and reached for her hand, "Anyway I can take a bit of complicated...after clingy and needy it's frankly refreshing."

"Yeah..well I'm not clingy far from it," she teased, "So are you finished soon? I need to go home and shower, but maybe tomorrow we can talk.." He reached in to his jacket' "take my keys. Go to my condo and shower, eat or sleep whatever make yourself at home and I will join you when I'm done here.."

She stared at the keys in her hand, really he was trusting her with his keys this man was clearly insane. "Okay gonna swing by my place for some day clothes can't very well walk about dressed like this!" She hoped of the desk, and brushed her lips against his cheek, are you sure about this?"

Returning her kiss, "Yes very sure, give me a couple of hours and I should be done..."

It was so luxurious in the huge bubble bath at Owen's condo. It was almost like a hot tub, she stretched out her tired muscles and slid further in the warm bubbles, her music playing in the wall stereo. when she emerged from the water he was stood watching her with a big smile on his face. He caught her off guard and she slipped as she sat up causing a splash. "Hi...you could get in instead of staring at me."

Not needing any more encouragement he slipped off his clothes and climbed into the huge tub...he sank under the bubbles, he sat up a minute later. "Ahh that's better I needed that. Come over here," she grinned and moved so she was sat on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her. "You made yourself at home then...?" He asked with a smirk, referring to the trail of clothes and food she had left from the foyer and trailing to the bathroom... twisting herself around she grinned, "Yeah...you told me too... And your house is too tidy it's weird..I like mess."

Cristina was dreaming, or maybe Owen really was laying naked in bed next to her, she opened one eye, nope he was not there. She sat up drawing the sheet around her tiny naked frame, from the kitchen she could smell food cooking. "Perfect," she muttered and not ten minutes later Owen appeared with a laden tray. "Breakfast in bed! Hope your hungry," it turned out she was very hungry. "Owen your gonna make me so fat they won't let me dance at the club anymore!" Owen thought to himself that wouldn't be such a bad thing...

Owen left for work and Cristina decided to go home to get some more stuff, she liked it at Owens place, he told her to leave some spare clothes if she wanted. Plus she had to go get ready for the night shift and she wanted to get some writing done as well, she felt like her story was nearly complete if only she could find a publisher to take a chance on her.

Used to writing in the noisy club, she had spent all morning by the pool at Owens condo writing, she found the quietness spurred her on and she made great progress. She lay by the pool wallowing in the peacefulness.

She had to work later and her bubble would burst, she enjoyed her dancing, they were like a family they looked out for one another she was not unhappy there just it wasn't the life she envisioned...

"Excuse me," A startled Cristina sat up. An older women stood over her, looking confused as to what this stranger was doing in her sons swimming pool.

The older women looked at the tiny Asian who was smoking what she hoped was tobacco and wearing a bikini that really was string with material covering the most important parts.

Cristina quickly put out her joint and covered herself up. "Hello..." She stood up and offered her hand to the lady. "Cristina Yang, I'm a friend of Owen's and you are?"

"I am his Mother..." Cristina cringed, what a first impression, she had only one bikini at hand and it was her skimpiest one...not meant for a Mother to see..."I beg your pardon, I should go to work it's getting late and Owen is still at work..." She rushed to pick up her stuff and carry it into the Condo...the women followed her, she seemed like she wanted to talk more but Cristina wanted to get the hell out of there...

"Do you work at the hospital," Mrs Hunt asked... "No..I'm a writer, I work in a club to fund my writing and I'm due there now so if you will excuse me I must go..." The older women nodded, "well of your in a hurry I can give you a lift..a friend of Owens is a friend of mine,I will wait in the car,"

Cristina swore under her breath, she couldn't go there with this women what a nightmare... She dressed quickly and thought up a plan in her head. She settled herself in the passenger seat..."The Sloan club, it's by the hospital, you can drop me there and I will walk the rest of the way. I like a walk.."

"Suit yourself, I will drop in on Owen at the hospital." Cristina exhaled she had dodged a bullet, she wasn't ashamed, but really her lovers mother didn't need to know she was stripper.

Having walked a fair way, she arrived at the club hot and sweaty but on time.

The Sloan club manager Rex was waiting for her apparently he had seen her leaving with Owen and wanted to warn her about mixing club business with personal business..."I won't have no trouble in the club," he was pissed, she hated when he got pissed he had been known to get violent. He slammed her against the desk to make his point clear and stalked out the room... She stood up, and rubbed her head, there was blood, she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the cut, her head throbbed, she felt dizzy and sick.

"Damn him I will report him to Mark," An angry Callie was pretty fired up, the club owner Mark Sloan was a good man but when he left the club in the hands of his manager Rex things often got ugly. Cristina grabbed her arm, "Callie don't make a scene, it's not worth it, for a tiny cut, besides I have to go I'm up next..."

She entered the stage, the lights and the noise made her dizzy and her head throbbed even more, she grabbed on the pole but her concussion won and she collapsed on to the stage...TBC.

Revews are love xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...The real world.**

**Thanks again for the kind reviews and for reading...It's very nice you all like it so much :)**

He checked the clock it was time to start wrapping up his day and head home. He wondered if Cristina was still at his place? Until it dawned on him that no she would be just on her way In to the club. Having a nocturnal girlfriend could be interesting. She being a free spirit seemed it live life to her own agenda! He double locked the filing cabinet and did a quick tidy of his desk and went off to bring the night shift up to speed.

He spotted his mother in the foyer waiting for him, he thought this was weird she never visited him at work unless she was in the area and that wasn't often, she didn't much like Hollywood.

"Mom, how long have you been here?" He greeted his mother with a kiss and a brief hug. "Oh not long, they said you were leaving so I waited for you, come on you can buy your Mother dinner and explain why you have a half naked women smoking pot in your swimming pool?" She affectionately cuffed his head, knowing her son had a soft spot for anyone in need of a helping hand.

He rolled his eyes, how the hell his mother found out he would love to know and he was going have a pretty stern talk with the young Ms Yang later about drugs at his Condo. He was starting to liken the young women to a teenager. The mess, constantly eating and her nocturnal habits. Still he escorted his Mom to his car and drove them to a burger restaurant in Downtown Hollywood. "Why don't you drive the Porsche your father and I bought you?"She didn't like the scruffy pick up truck her son insisted on driving and Owen preferred the truck it was more his style, As nice as the Porsche was.

They found a booth near the window, soon a waitress came over with water and they ordered drinks, Owen a beer and his mother a glass of wine. "Well it's nice to see you Mom," he said, hoping she wouldn't ask about Cristina, he wasn't ready to talk about that not yet.

"I will have a cheese burger and sweet potato fries," she out down her menu and looked at her son he was asking sheepish like the time he put his sisters barbie doll through the waste disposal. "Ok give me the bacon cheese burger and courgette fries please," they handed their menus over. Owen checked his phone, he frowned he had not heard from her in a while, sighing he put his phone away, she really was a free spirit that one.

"Son tell me about this girl? She seemed very...nice, I gave her a lift to her place of work." He nearly chocked on his beer..."You went to the club? She's a writer and she makes good money there..."

"Well actually she walked from the hospital but she told me about her writing, I told her I would like to read it sometime."

He could see his mom was trying to be nice, he was lucky although raised in the Hills he had been brought up by a sensible women who taught him the value of money and she had taught him kindness. Cristina may not be his mothers ideal idea of a girlfriend for him but he could tell she was trying to be accepting all the same. "But Owen really she shouldn't be smoking weed and take her to Rodeo Drive and get her some clothes that cover her various parts up more..." His mom was nice but she was also a well known women in the community for her charity work and it wouldn't do for this lady to be walking around dressed like that. "Mom stop, she is fine, she is fine as she is and the pot I will talk to her about...but you don't know her and you can't judge her by what she is or is not wearing."

He was relived when their food arrived, they ate and chatted about the family and eventually he drove her home. "Bring her for dinner one evening next week and I can meet her properly." Not giving him a chance to answer she slammed the truck door and went into her house.

He turned the key into the lock, he groaned at the mess that lay before him. Clothes, food lay over the floors and music was still blaring in the stereo. After cleaning up he took a shower. He spotted her notebook on the counter and picked it up, he realized it was her writing, should he read it? What if she got mad at him...he decided it was okay after all people had to read it for it to get published. Sitting back in his lazy boy he began to read a

all about a young women named Jasmine and how her life had unfolded, he knew from her telling him that Jasmine was based on herself. He only intended to read a few pages but, it got later and later and he was more engrossed by every page, it was different In many ways to her own life story but a lot of it was strikingly similar. He was determined to get this published, she was incredibly talented and everyone should read this and know about the strongest most challenging women he had ever met.

He must of fallen asleep reading, he awoke with a stiff neck and Cristina stood over him arms Folded. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up, he looked at her head she had a nasty looking cut on her forehead. "What happened to your head?" She took her notebook out his hands and sat down beside him..."You read this?" She asked ignoring his question. "Um yeah...are you mad...and don't avoid, I saw what happened to your friend when she was in the ER. Who did that to you?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to lie to him but Sloan would fire her if she brought any kind of trouble to the club. "I got dizzy when I was dancing and I caught my head on the stage, it's fine I got some stitches and no I guess I'm not mad I just...I mean no one has read it before...did you like it?"

He didn't believe her for one second, he would just have to trust that she was dealing with it..."Cristina, I started reading and I couldn't stop, we need to get this seen your amazing...my mom who I understand you have met. She holds chantry functions all the time and she has contacts in all kinds of places.."

Cristina could feel herself starting to freak out inside, published? She would have to rejoin the real world eventually. she knew that but sometimes it was so much easier to be just a unknown girl in a club with no responsibly.

"I guess...Owen what If it's rejected? I have based my whole lifestyle on this book, I justify taking my clothes off for money with this book and if it's rejected then what? Then I'm just another stripper working in a seedy bar...I'm not sure I'm ready to face that.." He understood her fears, he felt that way when he was forced to quit the army. He pulled her close. "You have me and Im going to do everything I can to help and you know what it doesn't work out them you keep trying, look at the the Harry potter books, JK Rowling was rejected and now look at her!" He kissed her sore head, "I believe in you, I wish you wouldn't smoke pot! Especially in my house but I still believe in you. " she relaxed in his arms, looking up at him she stroked his face. "I am glad I found you Owen, you make me want to be a better person, I can try and stop smoking I guess..."

They lay in silence later in his bed enjoying each other's company, she thought back to her visit to the ER, how she had to make decisions about her future. About the baby she didn't know wether to keep or not and the man who loved her for who she was and didn't try to change her...it was all giving her a head ache and all she wanted to do was pick up and run again except she would still be pregnant and she would still have a book to get published and Owen would still find her.

The Doctor Meredith who had stitched her up and given her the news, turned out to be pretty cool and they ended up swooping stories about their crappy mothers. She had told Cristina to ring her and she thought maybe she would. She could use a sober, non stoned, non Owen person to talk it over with.

Owens gentle snoring broke her thoughts, he was a peaceful sleeper and she had to admit she slept much better when he was in her bed. She too started to drift off to sleep...**TBC**

**Please if you can leave a review I would be so grateful...It's so encouraging. **


	8. Chapter 8A death in the family

**So this chapter is pretty dark and morbid but it has a point to it. Cristina is slowly leaving her former life behind and this is a big push for her. Sorry not much Crowen in this one, but I had to include Meredith they are the twisted sisters after all...**

_**I can't express how lovely you all are about this story, those who review and those who prefer not to review I appreciate you all xxx **_

**Chapter 8..**

"So like you traveled round Europe to piss your Mom off and then became a Doctor?" Cristina was enjoying a joke with her new fiend. "It's better then being a dirty stripper" Meredith retorted and the two collapsed into fits of giggles. "More coffee? it's decaf." The blond Doctor asked while refilling her own cup. Cristina stuck out her cup "Sure. And hey just so you know I'm a clean stripper, no sex, no drugs and extras they pay handsomely for. But Owen says I cant do the extras anymore which sucks no pun intended..." The two burst out laughing again.

Cristina sipped her coffee, grateful to have found this women who could see the great things about her and laugh and accept the not so great things, just like Owen. "Yeah I like to pole dance it keeps you in shape and earns me enough money to live without my Mother's watchful eye. Although I'm pretty sure I'm shunned now..." She smiled again, wondering about her family long since lost to her.

Meredith's husband Derek, groaned when he entered his kitchen. This women had already kicked him out of his bed at 2am and now was sat in his kitchen drinking his coffee, he was glad his best friend Owen had met someone, but why not a nice girl who let him sleep in his bed? His wife had a strange habit of letting strays stay who never leave. "Your husband has very nice hair," She smirked eyeing up the rather annoyed Nero surgeon. "He does" The blond agreed and they both nodded in unison.

"So Cristina what are you doing tonight? maybe we could all get dinner?" She shook her head, "I gotta work and I gotta go check on my roommate make sure she is still alive...she likes to get pretty wasted and I gotta get her up and ready for work she can't afford to loose this gig..."..She drained her coffee cup and started to get her stuff together. "I should go, thanks for this morning It's been fun, if only we could go drinking and dancing that would be so much fun"

Derek shook his head at her blasé attitude to such an existence, but Meredith got it, Cristina was making the best of the life she had.

It was getting worse, Cristina grimaced when she entered her apartment, she didn't know how much longer she could live like this, not now she had started to make a different kind of life for herself. She wasn't even sure she wanted a baby but if she had one, she knew she wouldn't bring that child anywhere near this place. She observed the scene before her, Teddy naked and passed out on the sofa, drug paraphernalia lay scattered around the room.

Once when Cristina first met her, Teddy had been vibrant and beautiful, but her past kept coming back to haunt her and years of drugs, alcohol and being slapped around had caught up with her. Cristina was starting to wonder if this was future too? She couldn't abandon Teddy now, not after all the women had done for her back when she was a young scared girl with no were to go. She shook the women, but her lifeless body simply laid there, she shook her again harder. It was no good Teddy was lifeless, Cristina grabbed her phone and rang for an ambulance she left the apartment door open and lay down beside her friend and waited and waited...

At the hospital, Owen was waiting for the ambulance, he was not expecting Cristina to be in the back with her half dead friend. he took a look at the almost blue lifeless women and gasped it was Teddy her roommate.

Cristina watched as the doctors worked on her friend, tears streaming down her face, what would she do without Teddy, when she had nothing. Teddy had taken her in, shown her kindness and helped her get a job and now she was dying and it was all her fault because she had not been to flat in two days to check on her. "It's all my fault" She whispered.

She felt someone guide her away from the trauma room and into a small room reserved for sleeping Doctors. "Here drink this," Meredith pressed the tea in to her hands. "It has sugar in it will make you feel stronger and you have to be strong right now. Cristina gripped the paper cup "She is going to die isn't she? I should of gone home and checked on her, I do it every night because she cant be alone not anymore.." She drank her tea, needing something warm and sweet to help calm her down. "I never touched drugs, not hard ones not like they do, because of her and now look at her..

Meredith checked her pager, "It's Owen, I will be back soon..and your not responsible for her actions, only your own, you are not a drug addict or a hooker, you are amazing and talented and you will look back on this one day and realize that.

We see people like this all the time, she gave up a long time ago and you needed her and that life once, but now you can leave it behind because you have better options in life. Stay with me if you want I have this house my husband built for me and there are plenty of rooms."

Owen guided her into the room were her former roommate lay. She sat by the bed, her friend looked peaceful now, the tragedies of her past all gone and in death she could be at peace.

Cristina stroked her hand, she looked up at Owen, "I don't know where I would be if it hadn't been for her, now she's dead... Owen I don't want to end up like this..." He kissed her and held her close. "I promise I will never let anything bad like this happen to you." **TBC.**

**Please review I love to read your thoughts, opinions and suggestions xxx**


End file.
